User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome to my talk page! Please add new messages to the end of the page. ---- Paranormal Database/CDI System 2011 The more I try to edit the Template and CDI's page, the more I realize this is a big project. The Template and CDI page for 'Classes' sections should be what do you think, less than one paragraph (i.e. 2 to 3 sentences maximum)? Brief description, what method of disposal, brief examples? The individual pages for each Class should have all this exposition that is currently on it if it's feasible and not fanon material? I've been searching and there doesn't seem to be a page/listing for Traits (i.e. Free-Floating, Vapor). Did you want to create one in the future when all this is closer to being done? Here's my battle plan: 1) Finish my first project; currently halfway on Stylized Version Tobin's Spirit Guide entries of entities. 2) Ignore Animated Classification pages for now. 3) Slowly edit the Template Paranormal Database CDI System. By slowly, one to two classes a day. 4) Repeat with CDI System page. 5) Branch out and edit individual Class pages. 6) Maybe start on Traits pages, depending on your thoughts. Estimated Time Required: Beats me. Mrmichaelt 01:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Been a while, but I finally did it The first seven series of the Garbage Pail Kids have been completed on the GPK Wiki. Now all I got to do is create articles for the cards of series 8 and 9, and we'll be able to finish the articles for the movie and cartoon. PS: You've worked quite hard lately. Please take a break, you've earned it.) SonofSamhain 10:56, November 29, 2010 (UTC) How old? I would like for you to type ages on each characters to find out how old they are. Larry1996 07:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Protect/Lock pages I'm starting to get somewhat annoyed with the constant moving of the Sloars page to Slors, changing of spelling throughout the article and disregard of. Is there any chance we can Protect/Lock the article? Mrmichaelt 22:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! Thriller 20:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I like everything going on I apologize for not being active lately. I've been busy on the Girls Bravo and Madballs Wikis. I am also sorry for not helping on the Beetlejuice and GPK Wikis. Sometimes I just do not have the time to do everything I want. If you ever need me on any of these wikis, just say the word and I'll see what I can do. I got five issues of the Madballs comic for Christmas, so I used the information to contribute to the Madballs Wiki. Once I get the other five issues, I will add info on them and create articles for the other comic characters. SonofSamhain 14:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey Hello: This is Dennys McCoy. I noticed recently that, in 2009, you wondered whether or not I had married Pamela Hickey. Well, yes indeed I did. We have been married 33 years. Best Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey Please answer! I am sorry I was not active here lately, but I have done a lot on the other Wikis I contribute to. The Madballs Wiki has information on the comic book now and the Girls Bravo Wiki has an article for every episode of the anime, every chapter of the manga, the PS2 visual novel, and nearly every character. Wish you'd check your messages more often. SonofSamhain 18:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :I have been very busy lately on the move in my life and things related to it. I barely get time to edit articles here right now at all. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Question about Noname tag I just set up a page that required the Noname tag and I noticed the ribbon is black, thus covering up the text explaining what the tag is in the first place. Know why this happened? Mrmichaelt 02:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :What articles show this as a problem? Because I can't reproduce the issue. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Very strange. I only have this problem when I'm using Google Chrome. It's fine when I look at the pages on Mozilla Firefox. Mrmichaelt 02:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Fixed it. The same issue happened to the other Templates last month. the bgcolor was set for black. Oddly it was not showing up on Firefox tho. Strange. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. But yeah, really weird. Do you think it some edit across all of Wikia that messed up the setting? Mrmichaelt 02:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well usually Firefox and Google Chrome work pretty much the same. Now if you use IE....Your own your own then. Infact my laptop was attacked via IE, and I now can't use the browser, which is fine with me, as they are outdated and half of the flash stuff wont work right with IE. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ghostbusters Canon One thing that really baffles me is whether The Real Ghostbusters is canon with the movies or not, especially because there is evidence that both proves and disproves this. First, I'll show the evidence disproving that RGB is canon. *The IDW Comic The Other Side contradicts the events of the episode The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!. *The RGB sequel Extreme Ghostbusters does not have many acknowledgments of the events in the movies, save for saying some of the classic lines like "We came, we saw..." and "Disaster of biblical proportions". *Many other IDW Comics contradict the canon of RGB. *The movie canon has not made any acknowledgments of the NOW comic book. *In the movies, you could only get rid of a Class 7 by destroying them or sending them back to the other side. In RGB, it was possible to trap and contain a Class 7. Now for the evidence that proves at least some version of the events of RGB are canon: *They did bother to explain the differences. Citizen Ghost explained that the boys in gray wore new uniforms because the originals were contaminated from defeating Gozer, they made the Containment Unit bigger and made some improvements, and Slimer became a friend of the Ghostbusters. Also, the episode Take Two helped explain differences dealing with the characters' appearances and whatnot. *Ghostbusters 2 showed the trap being capable of sucking in a ghost without the aid of a proton pack and that it was possible to bust multiple entities with just one trap. Both of these capabilities of the ghost trap were first shown on RGB. *Something's Going Around, the first episode of RGB to air after the release of GB2, introduced Louis Tully into the series and Janine's hairstyle was similar to the one in the second movie. Also, the episode Partners in Slime alluded to the events of Ghostbusters 2 and featured use of the mood slime. *GB2 claims that the Ghostbusters went out of business right after the events of the original film, but here is evidence that the GBs were only out of business for two years instead of five and remained active a good amount of time after the events of the first movie: When preparing to trap the Scoleri Brothers, Egon mentions they haven't used the packs in two years(it'd be pretty awkward if they used proton packs while they were out of business). In addition, it sometimes takes a long time for lawsuits to make it to court, so it might have been a few years before clients that sued them in the first movie finally had their cases coming to court. Not to mention that Egon mentions in Partners in Slime that they beat Vigo a year ago. *Ghostbusters: The Video Game has quite a few nods to The Real Ghostbusters. The Containment Unit is similar, and near it is a PKE Meter similar to the RGB Meter. Also, Slimer is kept to be studied. As for Stay Puft, the thing with him may be that Gozer's destructor form was just an avatar that is still somewhat a part of him, and Stay Puft became a separate entity free from Gozer's influence. Keeping true with Ray's theory with Gozer only being able to become SP in our world, Gozer created a second Marshmallow Man avatar when he returned. Whether it's canon or not, I don't care if the upcoming third movie completely ignores the shows. I like everything GB-related. SonofSamhain 20:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Problem with Animated Paranormal Database Some characters(as in letters, numbers, punctuation, etc.) are sticking out at the top of the template. I have no idea what is causing it. I tried erasing the extra at one entry, but it just changed the outside-template characters. I also attempted to erase the characters at the top underneath the Animated Database summary, but that didn't seem to do anything! Soon I will get around to putting Woodchuck and Power Guy to the storage facility. SonofSamhain 15:02, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sigh, I see the problem. I am actually thinking of redoing the Paranormal Database with Wiki pipe(Wiki tables) instead of the CSS tables that currently we use. So while it looks ugly, I can only say hang in there, cause it'll go away during the conversion. Also, the issue predates your edits. I didn't notice it but its been there a good 3 edits before today. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Understood Thank you for replying. It's been ages since I got a message on my talk page. It's odd how I've done so much for Ghostbusters, Madballs, and Girls Bravo wikis, and still the hard work as just begun. I got five of the ten issues of the Madballs comics for Christmas, so I used the information to update the articles on the Madballs Wiki regarding the comic. Once I recieve the fifth, sixth, seventh, ninth, and tenth issues of the Madballs comic book, I will resume editing there. I also plan to someday return to the Garbae Pail Kids Wiki and resume editing. I'm just a little overwhelmed. Everyday, it's school, pleasure, and editing on Wikia, and this wiki's usually the only one I ever have time to contribute to these days. SonofSamhain 16:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :I know how that is. I havn't been able to edit as much as I once did due to the move and the job hunt. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Killerwatt Issues I think you're a little late with making it a must to add references. For one thing, the Killerwatt article said he made two cameos for a long time. Whoever posted that info is probably long gone by now. Also, I want to give you my word that I will never post false information on this wiki, and if I ever do, it's because I do not know it is false, and if that is the case, I will remove the false info I added once i am informed it is false. On another note, it's great how big this article is spanning. Considering the minor ghosts we've covered recently, should their be an article about the ghost in Masquerade that haunted a vase gallery? Only problem we have in covering minor ghosts nowadays other than limited info(if any) is having to put it in the Containment Unit(Paranormal Database) after trapping it(making an article for it). SonofSamhain 11:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :The reference thing can be changed over time (heck it wont happen over nite). I'm hoping others will get on board and help, tho at this point we are only going to focus on new content that needs references. I hope to have a process for doing references here soon, so everyone can easily do it. :Actually, there are four in that episode. Anyways, any ghost such as them should be covered. Its quite breath taking how many ghosts that have been covered here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Good and Bad news about me First, the bad news. I think I am getting a bit obsessed with Ghostbusters now. It's practically the only thing on my mind now. It also isn't helping that I am interested in the Mattel figures.The only thing I am thinking about other than Ghostbusters now is The Mask. Now, the good news. I found out that last year, our old friend Mr. SlimeMan did a video review of the Extreme Ghostbusters Samhain figure, divided into three videos. One even featured a size comparison with the Mattel figures. I posted a comment on one video and told him how I was doing. I am hoping he responds. SonofSamhain 15:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Some days, it seems the censors were pretty lazy There were some things I was quite shocked to find in RGB and EGB, since those shows were aimed at kids. Makes me wonder how it got past the censors. RGB Examples: *At the end of Once Upon a Slime, it at first looks like Ray is reading Slimer a porno mag. Even with Ray's remark of being a shame something wonderful can't come to life and the other Ghostbusters saying Slimer may be a little young for that. *In Trading Faces, there was a part where the Evil Slimer twin was clearly slapping Janine in the butt. There's no two ways about it, Slimer's evil lookalike was sexually harassing her! EGB Examples: *Janine says "Hell's Kitchen" in Back in the Saddle, Part 1. *While it could easily go right over the heads of young viewers, when Janine remarks that her relationship with Egon would be easier if love were something he could see under the microscope, we hear Spengler say "Interesting, these paramecium are mating". Kind of lacks credibility, since a lot of the ghosts on Extreme Ghostbusters were pretty frightening to children. Oddly, I was real young when I first saw Extreme Ghostbusters, and I never even flinched at the sight of the ghosts. This must run in the family, because I once showed my youngest sister Frankenstein when she was two. Then again, most 1930's horror movies are not very scary when compared to today's standards. SonofSamhain 07:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, currently I'm having issues with wikia and they update as my user stuff has been reset. Totally annoying. Devilmanozzy 20:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Please ignore my Help! comment on Wikia Community I managed to finally return to the Ghostbusters Wiki. Still have no idea what happened, but I am fine. SonofSamhain 12:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) GB Canon Poll Could you please add one more option: "Everything but Comics"; cause that's where I'm at right now, heh. If not, that's cool. Mrmichaelt 08:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) About Ghostbusters enthusiasts teams Hi, I'm Jenny I posted about the Inland Empire Ghostbusters. I just want to say, if it's against the TOS I'm sorry and maybe you guys can add a place where Ghostbusters enthusiasts can showcase their teams. There are quite a bit out there, it'll raise your publicity for your site... With the Inland Empire Ghostbusters, I'm sure you'll get even more visitors :) . In any case, I do want to say, Ghostbusters Wiki, awesome idea! Thanks. Please let me know...Thanks, and sorry if I troubled you. Wanted to talk about the fanon wiki It seems nobody has been there for a while. I may make individual articles for the episodes of my 8th season of The Real Ghostbusters. Also, I will be getting issues 5,6,7,9, and 10 of the Madballs comic soon, so I will be updating the comics articles on the Madballs wiki before you know it. The thing about RGB seasons is it was a great show, and if they don't have plans to revive the series, it is cool to have fan fictions. I am a bit disappointed not to here anything about your RGB season featuring urban legends, because I liked that idea just as much as my own. My 8th season has many cool episodes. Plots will include battling a Class 9 demon named Verox, the return of Gozer and Vigo, and how they captured Surt. Here are examples explaining the episodes with Gozer and Vigo. In the episode with Gozer, it is revealed the Sumerian god transferred part of his being into Stay Puft the first time he was defeated. In the storage facility, Stay Puft is overcome by Gozer's personality and uses his power to get ghosts to release himself from the grid along with Samhain, the Boogieman, and the Grundel. Gozer then comes across an unrevealed mandala node that Shandor forgot about until he was defeated by the Ghostbusters. Gozer then ditches Stay Puft and uses the combined powers of the three Class 7 entities to gain a more effective destructor form, that of an armored demon. Luckily, Stay Puft warns the Ghostbusters and they recapture the escaped ghosts and destroy Gozer again. In Vigo's episode, Egon does an experiment with ectoplasm samples from Slimer and Soul Man on the same night the Ghostbusters have a party with their ghostly allies and friends(such as Shifter and the ghosts from My Left Fang). An accident in the experiment revives Vigo and turns him into a vampiric entity that needs to feed on ectoplasmic energy to survive. He frees the Scoleri Brothers from the containment unit to keep the Ghostbusters busy while he drains the energy of the ghosts. Luckily, Egon uses notes from the experiment to create a device that drains Vigo's energy and restores it to his victims, enabling the Ghostbusters to recapture the Scoleri Brothers and capture Vigo the Carpathian. SonofSamhain 14:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Article Edit Emails May be just me but I thought I'd pass along this minor observation. For pages that a user follows, they get an email when they are edited. But I noticed, a 24 hour lag since Saturday to receive emails that notify me of an article edit. Thought it was weird but it seems be still slow but not as long as a lag. Mrmichaelt 03:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Future Projects Been brainstorming future mini-projects for the near future and wanted to ask you somethings: 1) Because of my ongoing requirement to reload the wiki to get things to load, I can't quite get to the point where I can lock a thread. Could you lock the forum thread I made for the Tom Waltz interview. I sent him the Q's last night but but the love of all things holy, I was unable to get the drop down menu to appear so I could lock the thread. 2A) When we do get the answers back and everything's done and a new article for the interview is made, is it possible to give it some special designation like "Article of the Month"? 2B) Should we create a new Category for this new article, i.e. "Interview"? 3) Are there plans to create new Badges, specifically for Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime? Mrmichaelt 06:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :1. Done. :2. Well the plan was (plans are always subject to debate) to put up a banner on the main page which will have a picture of Tom and a character from the video game with text explaining that we have a interview up. The category for the article I guess can be interviews. Not sure. I didn't categorize the two over at Filmation Ghostbusters. :3. It depends more on the content of the game and how many new ghosts there really are. It is clear that there are a number of people that will be looking at this game with a degree of importance (maybe even as canon or possible canon) so as the date gets closer hopefully more gameplay will be shown online. I feel we should wait til the game is atleast about to be released first. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::1. Thanks! ::2. That works. I only asked because I figured every article should have a category but since I asked about both Sanctum of Slime and Infestation, there would be related categories added to it, too. ::3. Agreed. It's going to be a interesting river to cross when the time comes. Mrmichaelt 07:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) There are indeed no hard feelings I helped because I do not like the idea of working alone. Sure, I managed to go just fine working alone on the Madballs and Girls Bravo wikis, but sometimes it can be a real pain to have to do everything by yourself with nobody else helping. Things are peachy-keen on Madballs Wiki. Only thing to worry about now are missing articles for voice actors and images for the animated Badballs and comics(by which I mean both pics of the Madballs as they appear in the comic and images of characters that appear exclusively in the comic book). We will also need images for Skip and Sandy. You will take care of the images, while I handle the articles. My one shame in editing is I do not know anything about adding images. I can only do text edits. SonofSamhain 14:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Been taking a vacation and I have another 4 days to go. I have been on here tho, checking edits and such. Anyways, I'll be back in 4. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I hope the vacation's been great so far. We only had one major vandalizing event during your time off. Been making great progress on the timeline project; Movie Canon is done and I'm about 2/3 complete on the Animated Canon one. Mrmichaelt 06:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Proton Pack Edit Someone tried to put quotes in the infobox of Proton Pack but I couldn't get it to work for some reason. Could you take a look at it when you have the chance? Not really sure the article needs it Mrmichaelt 06:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Tom Waltz Interview I received the interview answers from Tom Waltz. I've got all the formatting ready to post the interview, all I need is your go ahead. I wasn't sure if you wanted to make a banner for it first or not. Let me know, asap. Thanks! Mrmichaelt 02:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead and start it up. I'll have a banner shortly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. Interview with Tom Waltz. I also locked the article since it doesn't require edits by regular members. Mrmichaelt 03:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Next issue, banner. I did this so far. Need fix ups suggestions. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looks good to me. Really great work in a short amount of time! Mrmichaelt 04:09, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Had second thoughts after making and uploading the banner, but I am happy with it also. I went ahead and added it to the interview at the top, and moved your credit to the introduction paragraph. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Also I'm still reading through the interview itself, Not sure yet how I feel about his answers, but its a good read. Good Questions! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:40, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, I'm pretty proud of it. Which answers in particular caught your eye? And he's up for doing another round of questions if we still have follow up questions or more questions about the story after we play through the game. Mrmichaelt 09:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I am now not sure what to say to Tom. I know its not his fault for this fallout, he did a great job with the story, as you did with the questions. I would like a second interview with Tom if its not about the game. He has done great work with the comics, and now that this has happened (I'm sure he knew nothing of the reuse of ghost designs or the lack of Online CO-OP), so for his benefit and because he deserves better for what he has done a second interview would be good. But can you ask him for a pic, we want a different one the second time around. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I'll send him an email about prep for second interview and an image. Should get a reply at the start of the week. Mrmichaelt 04:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion: Policies on Home Page For all the policy pages (Article Editing, Discussion, Speculation, Agenda), I think we need to give them a column on the home page. Right now, where the "Ghostbusters Wiki Social System" is on the upper right side of the page would be a good place, imo. It'll be the first thing users see, and therefore users won't have any excuse for violating the rules blatantly like they have been doing the past week up to today. When I saw the latest two (the video one you deleted and the Uniform one I deleted, the image of the Containment Unit blowing up in the first movie came to mind. Mrmichaelt 07:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Tom Waltz Interview Part Two Tom Waltz gave the go-ahead for a second interview and agree to give a second image. I'm thinking of sending in the questions on Friday. Mrmichaelt 04:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sanctum of Slime Script! Dude, I feel like I got the last Golden Ticket for Wonka's factory but Mr. Tom Waltz got the go ahead from Atari and I know have a 3rd draft of the Ghostbusters: Sanctum of the Slime script in my possession. What do you think, should I hold onto it until July to post it here or make an exception and post it now? Mrmichaelt 01:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I at this point have no clue. Why did he give it out? There are still legal things I'm sure tied to it, so.... Also how much is different/new in it from what is in the game? I'd almost say, we include it with the second interview. But that is just my first thoughts. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I asked him. I figured it was a 50/50 shot. Atari said it was fine to release it so, we're not getting sued or anything asked to take it down. I'm on page 5 of 38 and this draft has some things that were left out in what we see in the game and that clears up some confusion and a couple lingering questions. Mrmichaelt 02:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Now off-hand I'd say if we do have permission, we are given the right to at least post what wasn't covered in the game itself. I'm still however, not sure if posting the whole thing would be ok. If we did, I'd for sure protect it (Hot stuff indeed). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::It's definitely a tricky subject. I always thought a wiki as a reference for sources not the origin point of them. See I wish we also had the ability to put in spoiler tags like with in forums, too. I mean if anything, it's going to help me with the second interview and adding/editing SOS articles in the future, in the least. Or, alternatively, once checking with Waltz, I could instead hand off the script to a GB website such as Spook Central since Paul already has his collection of scripts from the movies, animated series, and TVG.Mrmichaelt 02:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Maybe Chad at ghostbusters.net would want it. He is planning on relaunching his site in April Link to promo. I have been in talks with Chad, and he has always been a neutral place for all Ghostbusters Fans (unlike other sites) and I'll inform him of this. I didn't know anymore about Paul and his site. Me and him, and pretty much I feel he is nothing more than part of the GBFan thing at this point. But hey its your call. Check this out announced that the comics is going monthly. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Paul has been helping me with the list of entities and recommended me to someone that is also trying to obtain the list. Plus, he added a link for the Waltz interview on his SoS page. So I consider him a great person. I'm unaware of the the GBFan thing you're referencing, though. But, I'll email Waltz and ask him if its kosher if I can give the script to Chad and Paul. ::::::Yeah, it's freakin' awesome news! I'm glad they went with Dapper Dan. The only other person I'd want for an ongoing would be Tristan Jones. It is a good day. Mrmichaelt 03:56, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Hyde was a perfect decision Back when you came to the conclusion the third library ghost in Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster was Mr. Hyde, I agreed with you. I can't think of any other 19th century literature characters that were ugly, sinister men wearing top hats. The thing I wasn't sure about was that I didn't even notice him the first time I saw the episode. It's quite funny, because it is similar to our debate where I thought the Tiny Cyclops and Mole Ghost were the same entity. When Ray shot Hyde, I amy have mistaken him for Ahab(which probably wouldn't make any sense, since he was already blasted.) All in all, I wasn't skeptical. I just wasn't aware the Mr. Hyde ghost even existed back then. Sometimes there are things in the episodes I can only notice if I watch it more than once. SonofSamhain 11:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Live and let learn, you know. I have been wrong on here more than my share, and with cartoons like that, they sometimes used a ghost twice or three times during a episode. Being that many in that episode had that "17-18 hundreds" look, I can see the confusion. What I find surprising is they never debate these things at other ghostbuster forums/places. I love a good discussion about elements in the show/films/video games. That is what makes this place worth going to everyday. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Monthly Ghostbusters comic I received an email from Tom Waltz today and got the new advert for the monthly Ghostbusters comic, like the one that's on Proton Charging. If it's okay with you, I was going to set up a page for it and perhaps put up the entry on the main page. Mrmichaelt 02:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say put the image up on the Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics, so it is clear the series is coming. Tom wants the new comic book series to be embraced by the fans and that is why he sent it. No harm at this point posting it anyways, its up on other gb sites. Anyways, sorry I have been away a lot the last week. I also maintain "Superjail wiki" and the series second season just started. Been swamped over there. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, sounds good. After leaving this message, I concluded it'd be too hasty to start its own page and just made the update on the main page's news. And no worries, everything seems to be in working order. I'm starting to go back and update entities' pages that I missed (basically just going down the list on the Paranormal Database). I've seen some of Superjail. It's a...interesting show, heh. Mrmichaelt 06:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm getting ready to hammer away at converting the whole Paranormal Database to wiki-pipe tables as the shows are done. lol @ the Superjail thing, yeah its sort of a thing more on my art side. I like the style of animation. Nothing to do with Ghostbusters, so you don't need to approve. But they second season is underway so I have to maintain ship over there too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, Superjail and those Thursday night hospital and Eagleheart shows got me interested in Adult Swim again; aside from Venture Bros. I actually was recently wondering what happened with Superjail and got a little worried it was cancelled. Mrmichaelt 06:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Funny that you brought up "Venture Bros" because they brought in Christopher McCulloch (aka:Jackson Publick) which was creator of Venture Bros to sort of help the show for a second season as Producer/Consultant. So far the reviews for the second season have been bad as Plot actually didn't matter to the fans, and when moving animation companys they lost some of the edgyness to the cartoon too. Personally I still dig the new shows, but I'm reading lots of negatives on the changes and they are pointing to Chris and adult swim. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm the type that doesn't put much stock in other fans' ratings and prefer to watch the material first. So we'll see. Oh, and before I forget; I managed to get my transcript of the cut scenes and in-level dialogue from Sanctum of Slime published on Gamefaqs so that's another goodie to add to the wiki's SOS article come July when the spoiler limit runs out. Mrmichaelt 07:02, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ghostbusters Card Set? I have been thinking about doing a series of art images for a card series based on Ghostbusters. I would be interested in doing collaboration which would have 70 cards designs and a back (default), and the cards (10 per class level) would cover a paranormal creature/ghost or events. (All drawings will be newly done) I feel looking at your Tobin Spirit Guide work, you could help me greatly. I need someone to work on the information side of the project. Also, what all goes into the card series. List of ghosts and events also need help on. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd be interested in this project. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, sounds like fun. Mrmichaelt 03:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll soon get back with you on this. I may need help with ideas for Class 1's -Class 3's. They are the most "simple" of paranormal and therefore will need a "Ghostbustersish" touch to the choices. Like for one, a Class 1 could be a dancing toaster (aka GB2). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool. You know where to find me. I'll think about it in the mean time. Class 1's may be tricky since they're sorta boring (i.e. ball lightning, sounds, slime, etc.) Mrmichaelt 01:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah class 1's/class 2's are tricky, but it would be incomplete without them. Over the years I have heard people wanting a project like this done, and I too want it. So, its best to try to do this complete and right. Thats why I want your research/help on this so it will be good from the first Class 1 to the last Class 7. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::This Project will begin today on my side, making a working list. I will then pass the list along here (or at DeviantART or GBFans if you wish) and you can nick pick which ones you don't like and if you have suggestions for other paranormal to cover. Note: We want paranormal you can cover the following (class descriptions and the whole CDI thing) and you feel comfortable explaining. We should at some point cover what info will be needed per card. I didn't talk about it and I should have. My got feeling looking at mostly the Ghostbusters: The Video Game Official Game Guide, We will need the following: *Name *Category/description *abilities/powers *Summary/TSG stuff/history :::::Anyways, that is what I got. Text size/area for text needs to be considered at some point also. What do you think so far? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sounds excellent, a list and framing it in the TVG format will be a great jumping off point. As for how well work on this...depends on what level of secrecy you prefer for this project. Also, I haven't, but have you ever used that 'Note' option on Deviant Art? Or in addition to our pages here on GB, is it possible to create a new one in addition to Profile, Talk page, Blog Contributions, and Following? Mrmichaelt 03:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) New ideas for the front... I recently discovered sliders at Touhou Wiki and am currently looking into making our own Template:Portal/Component/Slider. This I feel may get our front page out of being so crowded and make it more free and open. Other news is that Wikia has started plans for Chat rooms for each wiki. Read more here. I'll address our take on this over here soon. I am thinking we're not going to use the chatroom much. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I like the concept (but for me like with Editing, I have to reload the page several times, lol) of the sliders. I don't like the idea of a chat room. It defeats the purpose of the Talk Page. The Talk Page centralizes issues to a specific article and gives the discussion a static and physical place to refer back to. Mrmichaelt 01:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The Sliders are not working for you on your side? Please explain. As for the chatroom, wikia tried out a thing called "shoutbox" 2 years ago and it was not liked here back then either. I am mostly only going to address the chatroom, saying it is for fun only, and don't expect any of us to moderate it. I wish Wikia would stop trying to add to the wikis, and leave us alone to build. I sometimes feel like all I do is maintain the "image" of this wiki. Sometimes, I'd like to edit articles too, and I'd wish wikia stop interfering with the flow here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::The Sliders don't slide, the button doesn't work so I have to reload the page. The slider's are those blue directional buttonsm right? Mrmichaelt 01:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::The arrows switch the pages. Currently there are only 2 actually slides and the only difference between them is the ghosts are not in the second slide, only the ghostbusters. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::I meant when I tried the Slider on the Touhou Wiki you provided a link for. Sorry for the confusion there. Mrmichaelt 01:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Non-Ghostbusters Work I Have Done For some time, I've done loads of work on the Madballs wiki. We now have articles on all the Madballs toys, the cartoon, and the comics. When I get around to it, I will also make articles for the voice actors. SonofSamhain 21:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I need Your Help on Voting Policy I have hit all the things I think need to be addressed. I need a second set of eyes to proof read and fix things. Please look at the Following pages: *Ghostbusters Wiki:Voting Policy *Ghostbusters Wiki:Voting on Matters *Ghostbusters Wiki talk:Voting on Matters Well Anyways, I put up the first suggested item to vote on too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :They look good to me. Mrmichaelt 05:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am just a bit confused by these grid things. If things were easier to work with, I'd post my vote yes. I do not like links, pics, and stuff being stolen without permission. You respect my opinions, so I give you my vote here. PS- Your new avatar image greatly unnerves me. I've seen it before. I am lucky I do not have nightmares about it. SonofSamhain 12:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Bot: Please Read Asap Please take a look at the May 15th edits list. I'm not sure if it's legal for a user to create a second account for a bot to "fix" redirects.Mrmichaelt 03:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know his story, but he is not part of VSTF or a Wikia Helper, therefore we can ban him if we deem him a threat. I gave him only a 2 hour block cause I deemed the edits as annoying as they are, were done in good faith. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly. I thought he may have been but wasn't entirely sure. I'll keep an eye out as this new week starts up. THanks for the assist. Mrmichaelt 06:08, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:STOP! I did it because I tend to notice that double redirects are a common issue across Wikia, and that a lot of people don't seem to take care of them. I searched your wiki for a bot policy before I ran him to fix double redirects, and thus didn't break any policies, and if I did it was unintentional. It used an edit summary that explains what it was doing so you shouldn't of assumed it was a vandal bot. :P ZamorakO_o (talk) 21:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I have made edits to the Madballs Wiki We now have articles on all of the voice actors in the cartoon. Maybe I will get back to contributing to the Beetlejuice nad GPK Wikis. SonofSamhain 20:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Keep Going Forward... 23:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sigh "Slimer" images stolen There from spookcentral Therefore I'll remove them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :All of them (the movie and video game images) or just the movie ones? I can take some screen grabs and add them tonight. Mrmichaelt 05:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::No the ones uploaded by User:Kablammo191 tonight are all stolen. I have the Jr. Ghostbusters and (Slimer!) Egon and (Slimer!) Peter done. Need a (Slimer!) Ray and Winston to replace this users. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:28, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Got it. Looks like you have it under control. Mrmichaelt 05:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Important Image Policy added As much as it pains me to have to actually make one (Sigh Common Sense...Where have you gone?!), I made a Image Policy. The only thing new is I go slightly more in detail about what is not permitted here, and I Warn of Bans/Blocks for those that Violate. What that means to you is, if you find any of that here currently happening, you have the right to block/ban them. Try to work with them, but if need be, you can block them. I am not going to bend over backwards at this Wiki anymore for foolish stuff like stealing images. They can take it to photobucket or imageshack. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:50, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :Couple questions. :1) In terms of working with them, you mean both registered and unregistered users? :2) So essentially, if the Talk Page back and forth goes sour and it obvious the user doesn't care, that's the only time I can ban them? :3) Then if it's a repeat customer doing the same thing, it's an automatic ban without going to the user's Talk Page? Mrmichaelt 09:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC)